Shadows
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny's life gets more weirder to hear about shadow ghosts. When some shadow criminals escape, they say that Danny was their leader Shadow Phantom. Danny not only has ghost issues, but friend issues to once being a leader of shadow breaders. AU
1. Prologue: Shadow Phantom

**Ok, just so you know, I don't think this happened to Danny nor is like this. It's just an idea I came up with from someone's fan fiction, can't remember the title. It was about shadows or something. I got part of the idea from the Fairly Odd Parents when Timmy went into Vicky's brain. Here it is and review please!!**

You see a dark realm of some sort filled with dark shadows. You see a portal with a computer by it and some buttons. You see one shadow come and shape into a girl with white hair, red eyes, with a black suit. Next you see another shadow shape into a weird looking guy with freckles that would pass him like a geek from school or something with white hair and green eyes fully with white jeans and a blue top with a red jacket. Next you see another shadow who shapes into Danny Phantom, only his outfit is a blue and black suit with captain on the front. He narrows his eyes at the two people.

"Do you have any victims to feed off of?" Asked Shadow Phantom.

"Well Shadow Phantom, we found this boy, fourteen years old," told Shadow Dark, the girl with red eyes.

"He should be good enough for you Shadow Phantom," smiled Shadow Lighting, the guy with freckles.

"Excellent," smiled Shadow Phantom as the three looked through the portal and you can see a fourteen-year-old boy wearing red, white, and blue, "I still think it's weird for him to look like the American Flag."

"Who cares, he'll be more appetizing," grinned Shadow Dark as Shadow Phantom showed a smirk and flew through the portal.

"Here," said Sam as she removed the sticker of Jack, "you don't want to go around with that on."

Danny went inside as Shadow Phantom smiled and went inside the portal just when the boy pressed the on button light shined everywhere.

"What the . . ." questioned Shadow Phantom as the beam struck on him and tore apart.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Danny as he slowly changed into a figure who looked like Shadow Phantom.

"Great, Shadow Phantom has failed thanks to that boy," grumped Shadow Lighting.

"I don't think so Shadow Lightning," said Shadow Dark as she sees a boy come out who was Danny Phantom, "let us go to the real world."

The shadows were about to until you hear a police-like siren go off and the portal was destroyed with shadows coming out and shaping into police officers.

"You are under arrest for human breading," told the first police shadow as the second one looked at the broken portal.

"Should we go after Shadow Phantom?" Asked the second police shadow.

"No, he's got a lesson to learn about humans and I think Daniel Fenton can teach him a little lesson about breading live humans," said the first police shadow, "as for these guys, we'll have to keep them away from Shadow Phantom as much as possible."


	2. Danny's deepest secret

**Here's it is. This is gonna be a few months later after the last chapter. Review please!!**

Danny was on his computer as Jazz walked downstairs with a smile on her face.

"Hey Danny," smiled Jazz, "what are you doing?"

"Just checking the Ghost Zone Newspaper," told Danny as you see a newspaper-like screen on the whole computer.

"Why do you have a thing for reading that stuff?" Asked Jazz as you see the part of the newspaper that was titled "Shadow Updates."

"This Jazz," smiled Danny.

"Of coarse," annoyed Jazz.

"Come on, I've been reading these stuff like all my life," smiled Danny.

"You mean Shadow Phantom has read this all his life," corrected Jazz as Danny covered her mouth.

"Jazz, this isn't a sound proof lab, if anyone found out about that, my life will be goner then gone," glared Danny.

"Danny, you hadn't even told Sam and Tucker, and their your best friends," said Jazz.

"You mean Danny Fenton's best friends," corrected Danny.

"And I'm 'Danny Fenton's' sister," said Jazz, "and you told me."

"But that's because now you're my sister now and ever since you found out my secret, I've been telling you my biggest secret of all," told Danny, "and I suggest you don't tell anyone period."

"You mean that Shadow Phantom is your ghost half and that you two morphed during the accident at the lab when he was trying to bread you?" Asked Jazz.

"Yes that," annoyed Danny, "and I suggest no one knows starting now."

"Danny, you know I've been keeping this secret since the C.A.T. incident," told Jazz.

"I'm just saying Jazz," said Danny as Sam and Tucker came walking downstairs.

"Hey Danny, reading the Ghost Zone Newspaper again?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, just trying to keep on the updates," shrugged Danny.

"Hm, the front cover says Shadow Breaders escaped," said Tucker as Danny looked at the pictures of the Shadows and his eyes widened.

"What are Shadow Breaders?" Asked Sam.

"They're ghosts that bread off of humans," told Danny, "most Shadow Ghosts bread off of Animals, but the Shadow Breaders bread off of humans. It's like eating, except different."

"How do you know this?" Asked Tucker.

"Uh . . . research," lied Danny.

"Hm, you know they have weird names. Shadow Dark and Shadow Lightning. What kind of names are those?" Asked Sam.

"Those are just how they're named Sam," said Danny.

"It's still weird," said Sam.

"Yeah," agreed Tucker.

"Well, if any Shadow Ghosts come in our way, I'll make sure they don't bread off of you guys," smiled Danny.

"Great, we'll be at home if you need us," smiled Tucker, "how bout Nasty Burger at five?"

"See ya then," waved Danny then turned to Jazz, "this is why I don't want my old life anymore. I have a family, great friends that treat me like a person, and a loving sister that will keep all my secrets. What better life could a possibly have?"

"You mean that your friends escaped from Shadow Jail and are probably after you right now?" Pointed out Jazz.

"Relax Jazz, if those guys come in, I'll make sure they don't harm anyone," smiled Danny, "besides, they're easy to catch from a thermos."

"Well, ok Danny just be careful," warned Jazz.

"I will," smiled Danny.

"And people ask where you got the name Danny Phantom. Apparently Phantom was your other half's original name," smiled Jazz as Danny turned and returned it.


	3. Technus is back

**Ok, in case you sounded breading wrong, it sounds like breeding, it doesn't sound like breading like you're breading your chicken or something, no. Anyway, here's my next chapter, there are some extra people that are gonna know Danny's secret ONLY HIS GHOST HALF SECRET NOT THE MORPHING ONE. Don't want to confuse you, only Jazz knows that part. Review please!!**

Danny was on his way to school as he was trying to look around to make sure that his old Shadow friends didn't come back for him. He knew that no one besides Jazz knew about the part where his ghost half was a morphed up figment of a Shadow Breader, or once was. He was glad that was not him anymore, he was a ghost fighter, a good friend, a loving brother and/or son, and was a student of Casper High. His life here was better then the one he used to have and wasn't planing on going back to his old life. His ghost sense then went off as he looked around to see it was Technus, again. He went behind a trash can.

"Going ghost!" Shouted Danny as he changed into his ghost form and flew up in the air where Technus was, "ok Technus, what are you up to this time?"

"Technus 2.0 does not reveal his secrets," said Technus as Danny shot an ecto blast right at him and drove him to a water tower.

"I can guess then, you're trying to create an electrical panel to take over the city and then the world," said Danny.

"How'd you know?" Asked Technus.

"Your 'To Do List' helped," smiled Danny showing a little game-boy-like device with some writing and little boxes on the lift, "Steal panel, get wires, go on top of satellite, call mother?"

"Huh, I knew I forgot something," thought Technus as Danny rolled his eyes and then punched him onto the rooftop.

Technus took over a truck and started grabbing Danny with the electrical wires and smashed him to the ground.

"You cannot escape me ghost boy," grinned Technus.

"Hey punk!" Shouted Valerie who was on her jet sled as she shot the truck with her missiles and Technus got right out of the truck and the wires untied Danny.

"Note to self, convince Dad to make an anti-electrical suit," said Danny as his eyes widened and he turned to that annoying look, "great, now I sound like my dad."

"You cannot defeat me Technus master of technology!" Shouted Technus.

"We know," said Danny and Valerie.

"Seriously, you need a new punch line," annoyed Valerie as Technus took over a computer and just when he was about use it's technology to try to destroy the kids, you can see some electrical sparks.

"What? What's happening?" Shocked Technus.

"Oops, did I put a virus on you, my bad," smiled Danny showing a disk in his hand as Technus's eyes shot open.

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Technus as Danny and Valerie used the Ghost Catcher to separate Technus from the computer.

"May you do the honors?" Asked Danny giving Valerie the thermos.

"With pleaser," smiled Valerie as she sucked Technus into the thermos and they both smiled.

"You know this is Dash's house right?" Asked Valerie.

"Better get out before . . ." said Danny as the door opened and you see Dash open the door.

"MY COMPUTER!!" Shouted Dash.

"Too late," said Valerie.


	4. Dash's threat

**Here's my next chapter. Ok, I'm only gonna put some extra people to know Danny's secret. This is an AU like it shows on my summery, so I can knock myself out, not literally of coarse. Yes, Valerie is one of the extra people, but there's one more and take one guess who it is. Review please!!**

"You're gonna pay for that Fentoast!" Shouted Dash.

"Hey, at least that's better then a computer with a crazed up techno scientist taking over the universe!" Shouted Danny.

"Guys look, this wasn't Danny's fault and you better get a good cover Dash," said Valerie.

"Well I'm not gonna pay for a new computer in case you're wondering. Who put a virus in my computer?" Asked Dash.

"That was me," answered Danny.

"Then you'll be the one to fix my computer cause if you don't, then I'll tell everyone you're the ghost boy of Amity Park," threatened Dash.

"Fine Dash, I'll go see if Tucker can fix it, but you owe me," said Danny with his hand out as Dash gave him a twenty, "thanks," then took his computer and flew out, "even after three months, he still threatens me with that. Right now, it's just getting annoying."

Danny got to Tucker's place with Dash's computer and laid it on the bed.

"Let me guess, you damaged Dash's computer and need me to fix it or he'll tell your secret," guessed Tucker.

"Correct Sherlock," annoyed Danny.

"You know, before it was like really urgent, now it's just plain annoying," bored Tucker.

"Got that right, why does Dash have to do that to me. Can't he just earn me some respect for saving his butt for once," complained Danny, "ever since he found out my secret, he's been asking me to do stuff for him without even saying 'please' nor 'thank you.'"

"Dude, that's just how he is. He does that to make you miserable," told Tucker.

"At least he's not taking advantage of me," said Danny.

"Why would he, you're the only hope for Amity Park to be saved by the ghosts here," said Tucker, "and if your secret's out to the whole world, then you'll be deader then dead."

"Then why is he threatening me with my secret?" Complained Danny, "I just wish he can give me a little respect for once in his life."

"Sorry, but we can't change him Danny," said Tucker.

"I guess," sighed Danny as he looked out the window.

There were several people that knew his secret besides Sam and Tucker who actually saw the accident. There was also Jazz who saw him change during the Spectra incident, there was Valerie who found out when she was hunting Vlad and saw Danny's powers short circuited, there was his uncle who saw a picture of his transformation, there was Mr. Lancer who just happen to find out when he saw a thermos in his bookbag, and of coarse there was Dash who found out when Danny saved his life and had his powers short circuited in the process. Ever since that time, Dash has been trying to get Paulina's love for "Danny Phantom" to go and more on himself, so much for karma. He's also been treating Danny like a servant or something. First he tells him to clean the mess in his room since the Box Ghost destroyed half of it, then he wanted him to plum the toilet because Desree had apparently clogged alot of gold straw in there, literally since the girl wished her straw was colored gold, now this. Danny was getting more frustrated by the second and he was about ready to just not even care anymore. Why did he even had to put up with this in the first place?

"Hm, should be done in about eight hours," said Tucker pushing his glasses as Danny nodded and then flew out.

"See ya Tuck," waved Danny as he went on his way.

Danny went to Fenton Works where there was Jazz in the lab refueling the Spectra Speeder.

"Hey Danny," smiled Jazz, "let me guess, Dash is pushing you around again."

"Yes and I'm getting sick and tired of him treating me like I'm his butler. Every time I save his butt, he always tense to find something wrong and wants me to clean it up without even saying 'please' nor 'thank you,'" Complained Danny.

"You know Dash, that's just how he is, nothing you can do about it," said Jazz.

"I guess," sighed Danny, "I kinda put a virus on his computer, should be a snap to fix it."

"Good luck with that Danny," smiled Jazz as Danny returned it.


	5. Lost in the Shadow Realm

**Here's my next one. Looks like Danny's getting pist off with Dash and his lame wants. Review please!!**

In the mist of the Ghost Zone you can see some shadow-like figures moving as they shape into Shadow Dark and Shadow Lightning.

"We're lost," said Shadow Dark.

"No we're not, we just . . . don't know where we are," told Shadow Lightning.

"Yep, we're definately not lost," said Shadow Dark sarcastically.

"DANNY! WE'RE LOST!!" Shouted a female voice.

"What was that?" Asked Shadow Lightning.

"No we're not Jazz, we just . . . don't know where we are," told Danny.

"Yep, we're definately not lost," said Jazz sarcastically, "how bout we ask for directions."

"That's a great idea Jazz except THERE'S NO ONE HERE!!" Shouted Danny.

"Then why don't you get your stupid map and find out?" Demanded Jazz as Danny got out his map and then looked out in the realms with his eyes cocked.

"Jazz . . . have we been in this part before?" Asked Danny.

"Don't think so, why?" Asked Jazz.

"I feel a sense of da-ga-vu," answered Danny as he changed into his ghost form and fazed out of the Spectra Speeder and looked around the realm, "I've been here before, we have to get out of here."

"Shadow Phantom?" Called a familiar voice.

"Too late," panicked Danny.

"It's me, Shadow Dark and Shadow Lightning," told Shadow Dark as the two showed themselves.

"We escaped before the Shadow Police could catch us," smiled Shadow Lightning, "it's nice to have the family back together."

"Wow, I like I'm home already," said Danny sarcastically, "look, I can't be part of your group anymore."

"Why not, you're our leader," said Shadow Dark.

"But I'm not a shadow anymore, I'm a halfa," said Danny, "and my name's Danny by the way Danny Phantom. The girl over there is my sister and she's not someone to bread."

"Danny, who are those guys?" Asked Jazz.

"These are my old 'pales' Shadow Dark and Shadow Lightning," introduced Danny.

"You mean the Shadow Ghosts that escaped like it said in the Ghost Zone Newspaper?" Asked Jazz as Danny nodded.

"I told ya that he morphed with that little punk," said Shadow Dark.

"Yes and I have a family now, it'd be nice if I can continue with that family. I've got everything I'll ever need. I also don't have to bread to live anymore, I eat like every other human being," smiled Danny.

"But we were your family," said Shadow Lighting.

"I mean a real family. Like a mother, a father, a sister, a grandmother, grandfather, that kind of family," explained Danny.

"I see," realized Shadow Dark.

"I've never had a mother, nor a father for that matter," admitted Shadow Lightning.

"I also need a map here, we're lost," admitted Danny.

"We apparently didn't map out the Shadow realm," grumped Jazz.

"We're lost too, we need to get to our base," told Shadow Dark.

"I still remember where that is and I'll show you since non of you guys have a sense of direction on one condition," said Danny.

"What's that?" Asked Shadow Lightning.

"No breading humans and if you bread my sister, I'll break both your necks," threatened Danny.

"Same leader, we won't bread humans nor your sister," promised Shadow Dark.

"They're gonna start breading when you leave won't they?" Asked Jazz.

"Yep," replied Danny, "they had a thing of doing things behind my back."

"And you lead these guys?" Amazed Jazz.

"Well, they were my friends," shrugged Danny, "even though they weren't much to be trusted. Just be careful Jazz and we just might make it."

"As long as those guys give us a map, we just might make it through," said Jazz.

"She gonna crack," muttered Danny to himself.


	6. Finding the map

**Here it is. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

Danny took Jazz and they flew to a clubhouse-like place and landed. He opened the door and looked inside all around. It was a little messy from the Shadow Police incident when Shadow Dark and Lightning were arrested.

"Stupid Shadow Police," muttered Danny.

"Whoa, this place is even messier then your room," said Jazz.

"Wow Jazz, it was so funny, I forgot to laugh," said Danny sarcastically.

"Aw man, those Shadow Police ruined our gig," grumped Shadow Dark.

"So much for using a portal," said Shadow Lightning.

"There should be a map around here somewhere," said Danny as he started looking around the place into a room that had "Phantom" on the door.

"So this is your place?" Asked Jazz.

"Yep," nodded Danny as he went inside and looked inside some drawers, "here's a map."

"We found a map!" Called Jazz.

"That's great, we'll try to rebuild our Breading Cell," told Shadow Dark.

"Ok, good luck with that, really," smiled Danny.

"I guess since you won't be around, we'll have to choose a new leader," shrugged Shadow Lightning.

"Shadow Dark will be in charge," told Danny as he took Jazz's hand and they flew out of the place.

"What do we do now?" Asked Shadow Lightning.

"We should rebuild our gig," commanded Shadow Dark.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and Jazz OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Jazz started flying off to the Spectra Speeder.

"You know, your shadow friends seem nice," said Jazz.

"They only act nice cause you're my sister, but they're a couple of butt-heads," told Danny.

"Really, why aren't they trustworthy?" Asked Jazz.

"They are, just a lot of times do stuff they're not supposed to. They're pretty sneaky a lot times," said Danny.

"Then why did you befriend them in the first place?" Asked Jazz.

"That's why, they're sneaky and not to be trusted," told Danny, "they can be a couple of double-crossers sometimes, but they always have my back."

"Some friends you had," annoyed Jazz.

"You'll see Jazz that they're not so bad once you get past all of the double-crossing, sneaky, and untrusting sides," promised Danny.

"And you still don't trust them," added Jazz.

"Nope, but at times I do," shrugged Danny.

"Do you trust them not to bread your friends?" Asked Jazz.

"Duh no, but I know they won't bread my family, but friends . . . not so much," said Danny, "but I'll break their necks if they tried."

"Hm," annoyed Jazz.

Jazz just couldn't see why her brother would befriend ghosts you couldn't trust at all, but then that might be his Phantom side that decided that. She decided to give Danny some slack just for the fact that his ghost half was different. He had helped bring Danny a little more courage towards his enemies. Although, he became more ignorant and didn't want her to help him until he found out that she knew his secret. Danny started cutting his sister some slack of what she was trying to do to help him with his ghostly issues. It wasn't like she was trying to suffocate him or something, she was just trying to help. Sometimes she came at the wrong time, but many times she really was good help and all he needed. Valerie was also a great help when it came to partnership. She'd be fighting with him during his fights with Vlad, just for some payback for all the tricks he put on her and making her do all his dirty work. She was also after Skulker and the Box Ghost mostly. Mr. Lancer wasn't like much help except giving him less tardies and working out his schedule to make sure Danny was studying for a big test or just getting some homework done he couldn't finish. He also made sure Danny's identity was safe and kept secret. Danny's uncle didn't come to Amity Park much, but loved to hear all the adventurous stories about his nephew's ghost fights. Better then hearing his brother blabber about ghosts. Dash on the other hand was only helpful keeping his secret a secret and making Danny's life more miserable. Especially treating Danny like a servant or something and not getting him respect.


	7. Danny and Jazz's return

**Ok, here's the villains at last. Yes Shadow Dark and Shadow Lightning aren't his enemies. Well . . . they're not exactly the good guys, but not the bad guys at the same time. It's kinda complicated. You'll just have to read the story, they relate to Hon Solo's "friend" from Star Wars who betrays them at first. You'll just have to read the story. Review please!!**

You see Shadow Lightning and Shadow Dark fixing their clubhouse place as Shadow Dark took the sign with "Phantom" on it off. They were gonna miss their leader.

"Looks like we won't be breading from the portal for a while," sighed Shadow Lightning.

"Yep, so who will our next victim be?" Asked Shadow Dark.

"Some girl name Paulina or something," shrugged Shadow Lightning, "na, she's too skinny. We'll do the billionaire."

"But he's half ghost," annoyed Shadow Dark.

"Oh right, how bout his sister?" Asked Shadow Lightning.

"Fair enough," shrugged Shadow Dark, "I still wish we could've gottin the cheerleader girl."

"Oh well," shrugged Shadow Lightning as you hear a knock on the club door.

"Great, who is it this time," annoyed Shadow Dark as she swung the door open, "look lady, I don't want . . . who are you?"

"Walker, it seems you know the ghost punk that escaped my prison," glared Walker.

"Danny Phantom? He was once our leader before he changed into a halfa. If you're wondering where he is, we have no clue. Now if you don't mind, LEAVE!!!!!!!!" Shouted Shadow Dark.

"I'm not asking for his location, I already know. I'm asking for your help in his capture," said Walker.

"Hon, unless it has something to do with fixing our portal or giving us Plasmius's sister, there is no deal," said Shadow Dark.

"Elisabeth? I think I can help you there," smiled Walker, "I know exactly where she lives. If you help me with my prisoner's capture, then I can give you Elisabeth."

"Deal," smiled Shadow Dark as she turned, "Shadow Lightning! I think we found a way to give us our victim!"

"Excellent," smiled Shadow Lightning as the two shadows changed to shadows and followed Walker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and Jazz OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Jazz finally made it out of the portal as he changed into his ghost form. Sam and Tucker were both waiting outside the portal with their arms crossed and glares.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked Sam, "I had to dress as you in order to get your parents to think you were at home and ok."

"Sorry, we kinda got lost in the Ghost Zone," said Danny in a shrug.

"This counts as the fifth time you got lost, seven more times and you can make your own calender," told Tucker.

"Well, at least we found a map," relieved Jazz.

"Really, is it the Infinite Map?" Asked Tucker.

"Actually, it's an actual map," showed Danny as you see a map of the entire Ghost Zone.

"Wow," amazed Tucker and Sam.

"They said we can keep it," told Danny, which was true since it was his map.

"Cool, now you don't have to use Frostbit's map," smiled Sam as she saw something on the map, "why does this say 'Shadow Phantom' on it?"

"Oh that, it's . . . from some place shadow ghosts live and they . . . print the name after shadow?" told Danny, trying not to lie to his friends.

"Oh," nodded Sam with her eyebrows cocked and Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Hey dipstick," smirked Ember with her guitar as she played her guitar and Danny flew and crashed into some beakers.

"Oh crud," widened Danny.


	8. Danny had enough

**Looks like Danny has bigger trouble and yes Shadow Lightning and Shadow Dark betrayed Danny. He did say they were double-crossers, do the math. Just remember, they maybe double-crossers, but they still have Danny's back. You'll see how pretty soon, they're not villains. Review please!!**

Danny got up from the beakers and started shooting Ember and rammed into her, fazing her through the wall. Sam and Tucker stood up.

"We need to help him," said Sam.

"Don't worry, we got it covered," smiled Jazz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny landed Ember on the roof of a house as she glared at him and struck her guitar again and he fell into a chimney all the way down to the bottom.

"Good thing it isn't Christmas," muttered Danny trying to wipe the ashes off himself.

"What's going on here?" Asked Dash who saw Danny covered in ashes and gasped.

Ember came down and kicked Danny onto the couch, covering it with ashes.

"Hey, that was a priceless antique," glared Dash.

"Who cares dipstick," glared Ember as she played her guitar and struck Dash onto a flower vase.

"Looks like someone needs to learn to respect someone else's property," smirked Danny as he took Ember and threw her onto a coffee table.

"Ugh," yelped Ember as Danny grabbed his thermos and sucked her into it and closed it.

"Aw man!" Groaned Danny.

"Great, just great, this place is filled with ashes and that couch was an antique. You better clean this up or . . ." glared Dash.

"You know what Dash, I had enough. All this time I've been helping you with my messes and never once have you given me respect for saving your butt or at least please and thank you for it. Ever since you found out my secret, you've been treating me like a servant," complained Danny.

"Name one time," demanded Dash.

"Ok, let me rephrase, 'Fenton you destroyed my room you better clean it up or I'll tell everyone your secret,' 'Fentonail, you clogged my toilet, get rid of the straws or everyone will know your secret' and let's not forget about yesterday with Technus. You haven't been giving me respect lately and you know what, I don't care if the country of Russia knew I could shoot ghost rays out of my hands, you are on your own!" Shouted Danny as he fazed through the wall and left.

"Dash Baxter! Who made this mess?" Demanded Dash's father.

"It was a ghost I swear," whined Dash.

"Yeah, yeah, clean this up young man!" Ordered Dash's father as he threw him a broom.

"Aw man, this is so not fair!" Complained Dash as his father left, "it wasn't even my fault, it was all Fenton's fault. I have so given him respect and said please and thank you. Like when . . . I helped him to the Ob-center, but that was when I didn't know his secret. But even so, I so have given him respect."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was flying in the air and went to his room and changed to his ghost form.

"Hey Danny, trouble with Dash again?" Asked Tucker.

"Not this time," said Danny, "I decided not to help him this time."

"Good for you Danny," smiled Sam.

"I just had enough of him not giving me respect for saving his butt," said Danny as his ghost sense went off and saw Shadow Dark and Shadow Lightning, "I have a bad feeling this isn't breading season."

Sam and Tucker turned around to see two shadow ghosts as Walker appeared in the flesh.

"Walker!" Gasped the teenagers.


	9. The doublecrossing game

**Ok, yes Danny knows that his "friends" betrayed him when he saw them fazing out of the floor. It's because they're not the types of people that would ask for help or know where the heck he lives at. So it was pretty obvious when Danny saw them again that they're double-crossing him, again. Yes this was more then one time they were traitors, do the math. Review please!!**

Danny changed into his ghost form and faced Walker, not paying attention to Shadow Dark nor Shadow Lightning with a glare in this eyes.

"What do you want Walker? I so don't have time to mess with you," asked Danny.

"I'm here to put you in my prison where you belong," said Walker.

"And you hired these guys to help you? They're double-crossers, I wouldn't trust them if I were you," warned Danny.

"I gave them a bargain," smiled Walker.

"Ok, but don't come crying to me when they back-stab you," annoyed Danny.

"Get him," ordered Walker as the two shadow kids smirked and Danny gave a smile.

"You know guys, I'm still the best," bragged Danny as he shot them both with his ghost ray as they both got up and turned to shadows and circled around him, "give me what you two got, I'm a wis at dodge ball."

Shadow Dark and Shadow Lightning both grabbed Danny's hand each as he spun around and threw both of them through the door as Jazz entered.

"Ah!" Screamed Jazz.

"Danny two, shadows zero," bragged Danny.

"Nice dude," smiled Tucker.

"Guess that makes sense that you were once their leader," grumped Walker.

"Leader, what are you talking about?" Confused Sam.

"No matter, you're still gonna be part of my prison cell," smiled Walker.

"Bring it on punk," glared Danny.

Walker got out his green stick-like weapon and aimed it at Danny as he shot and Danny was cuffed hand and foot.

"Danny!" Shouted Sam and Tucker as Danny broke free and rammed right into Walker through the wall.

"Maybe we should've told Walker that we decided to give these sticks a little less kick so he wouldn't hurt Danny," whispered Shadow Lightning.

"Na, I think it's best if we didn't," whispered Shadow Dark.

"What do you think we should do now?" Asked Shadow Lightning.

"I think we should get the Football Quarterback," told Shadow Dark.

"Ok, you're our new leader," shrugged Shadow Lightning.

The two shadows turned into shadows and disappeared.

"Ok, that was . . . very weird," said Sam.

"I wonder why they didn't want to hurt Danny," wondered Tucker.

"You'd be surprised," muttered Jazz to herself, "Danny was right about them being double-crossers, maybe it was a bad idea for Walker to hire them."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny vs Walker OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny blasted Walker with his ecto blast right onto the streets as he got up with a grunt. Walker narrowed his eyes with frustration.

"I just about had enough of you punk," glared Walker as he whistled for his men and they came and surrounded Danny.

Danny stood his ground and blasted several of Walker's men, but was captured anyway and got knocked out, changing back into human form.

"Got him," smiled Walker.

"We also got an extra treat to go with it," smiled Shadow Lightning showing Dash in one hand.

"Hey, what kind of freaks are you?" Demanded Dash, then seeing Danny, who nodded off, "oh crud."

"Whatever, just make sure you don't bread in front of me," told Walker.

"I didn't know ghosts could bread babies, I thought they came from the sky with parachutes in a basket," thought Dash.

"You watch way too many cartoons," annoyed Shadow Dark, "they come from a mother's womb you idiot, and I mean breading as in taking energy from your body!"

"Oh," realized Dash as the shadow ghosts and Walker with his men took off with Shadow Lightning taking Danny.


	10. Dash gets it

**Here's another one on Shadows. Hope you like, time for Dash to get a taste of his own medison. Review please!!**

Dash was at the prison cell gates having to sweep the floors.

"Make sure you clean this place up before breading time," commanded Walker.

"Whatev," glared Dash as he slammed the door.

"You seem grumpy with only having to sweep up the place," said Danny.

"Hey, the least they can do is say please or thank you. Do these guys give any respect?" Complained Dash.

"That's sad, reminds me of someone I know," annoyed Danny.

"Really?" Asked Dash.

"Yeah, now what's his name? Lash, Gash, Bash, Nash . . ." went on Danny as Dash realized what he was talking about.

"Ok, ok, I get it, you don't have to go on," annoyed Dash.

"No, I want to," smiled Danny, "the only thing you're doing is sweeping the floor. I have to deal with saving alot of people and some of them don't give me respect. Most of them worst off then you," explained Danny as Dash sat down on the cold hard ground.

"Really?" Shocked Dash.

"Try saving the Guys in White facilities with them shooting your tails as your please and thank you," complained Danny.

"I had no idea, I guess I have been treating you like a servant instead of a hero. It's hard to believe that a wimpy kid like you Fenton would be a super hero," admitted Dash, "but every time I see you at school, I can see you as the same wimpy kid and have when I found out you were Danny Phantom. Maybe I need to realize that you can be both."

"True," agreed Danny.

"I promise I'll try to give you respect if you ever make a mess again," said Dash.

"Hope so," muttered Danny.

"So do you have a plan?" Asked Dash.

"We wait for Shadow Dark and Shadow Lightning," told Danny as you see the two shadow ghosts fazing through the door.

"Oh no, you shadow freaks aren't gonna make a meal out of me," glared Dash.

"Breading time isn't until after we set you up," told Shadow Lightning.

"Sorry guys, he's not available, now are you slackers gonna talk or are you gonna get me out of this place along with him?" Pointed Danny.

"Fine," annoyed Shadow Dark, "but your friends are gonna be here soon."

"I know," said Danny.

"Wait, what's going on? Are they supposed to be the bad guys?" Asked Dash.

"They're double-crossers and some old friends I know in the Ghost Zone," told Danny, "they're good in finding loopholes to bargains."

"Whoa," amazed Dash.

Shadow Dark and Shadow Lightning unlocked the jail cell as they all went out of the prison.

"Thanks Fenton," smiled Dash as Danny stopped.

"What did you say?" Asked Danny.

"I said thanks," said Dash as you see a smile creep on Danny's face.

"Y . . . your welcome," replied Danny.

Dash then noticed that Danny was smiling at him for once in his life since the Shrinking Incident. Danny liked doing his job, but liked it better when someone appreciated for his hard work. Dash could get used to doing this respecting thing. Maybe he should do it often . . . or alot for that matter. He hadn't been doing it lately, even the times when he made some geek doing his homework or something. He could get used to this.


	11. The real truth

**Looks like Dash is starting to give Danny some respect for once. Now time to see Sam and Tucker in action huh? Review please!!**

Sam and Tucker were both in the Spectra Speeder on their way to Frostbite's, until they got lost.

"Great, we're lost and at who knows where," complained Sam.

"Guess our map didn't do us any good," said Tucker.

The two teens saw some shadows around the place they were at.

"Hey, who are those guys?" Asked Sam.

"They look like the shadow ghosts Danny told us about," said Tucker as you see a little girl with white hair in pigtails. She looked like she was about ten years old.

"Is it true?" Asked the girl.

"What's true?" Asked Tucker.

"Has Shadow Phantom returned?" Asked the girl as the teens cocked their eyebrows.

"Shadow Phantom?" Confused Tucker.

"The former leader of the Shadow Breaders that escaped," told the girl.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sam.

"You know him, he morphed with your friend when he was trying to bread him and ganged ghost powers," told the girl, "some say he has a double personality."

The two teenagers' eyes widened in shock with a gasp.

"Danny was a morphed version of a shadow ghost, why didn't he tell us?" Wondered Sam.

"I don't know Sam," answered Tucker, "have you seen Shadow Phantom?"

"He was here and then was taken by some guy in white over there," pointed the girl as the two friends followed where she pointed.

"Shadow Phantom will pay soon," smiled the girl evilly with her glowing red eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and the gang OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny ran across the halls as you see Walker stand right in front of them.

"How dare you double-cross me," glared Walker.

"I told ya their double-crossers," smiled Danny.

"Well, you're not leaving my prison cell punk," growled Walker as Danny shot an ecto blast at him and he fell back.

"Dash, you go with Shadow Lightning, me and Shadow Dark will handle Walker," commanded Danny.

Dash and Shadow Lightning ran across the halls away as Danny and Shadow Dark started fighting Walker. He narrowed his eyes as he stomped right on Danny and Shadow Dark kicked him in the gut and he flew to the wall.

"I just about had enough of . . ." said Walker as you see the Spectra Speeder ramming into him, "ugh!"

"Danny!" Smiled Sam.

"Hey Sam," waved Danny.

"Look out!" Warned Shadow Dark.

You see Walker grabbing Danny by the throat as he kicked Walker in the shin and blasted him to the wall. Danny grabbed Shadow Dark's hand onto the Spectra Speeder.

"Guys! I need you to get Shadow Lightning and Dash," told Danny.

"Aren't they the bad guys and what is Dash doing here?" Asked Tucker.

"Shadow Dark and Shadow Lightning aren't the bad guys, just double-crossers," told Danny.

"You mean your old friends of Shadow Phantom, we know about the morph thing," told Tucker.

"How'd you find out?" Asked Danny.

"Some shadow girl told us," said Sam.

"Shadow Jill, I'll worry about her later, we need to get the rest," told Danny, "Dash was taken for breading."

"Oh," said Sam as they all left through the wall. 


	12. A messed up truth

**Looks like Sam and Tucker knows about Danny's morphing thing. Let's see what happens now. Review please!!**

You see Shadow Lightning and Dash outside the jailhouse waiting for Danny and Shadow Dark.

"What's taking them so long?" Complained Dash.

"Fighting takes a long time," explained Shadow Lightning as you see the Spectra Speeder come ramming through the walls.

"It was about time," said Dash as you see behind it are Shadow Dark and Danny.

"Guys, my friends are here," told Danny.

"Looks like it, I'm ready to go home. Could you geeks please get me out of this Ghost Zone or whatever you call it?" Asked Dash.

"You got it," smiled Tucker as he opened the door and grabbed Dash's coat and pulled him in.

"Time to go home, finally," relieved Danny as he and his friends flew into the Real World.

They finally got to the Real World as you see Jazz waiting outside the portal with a smile on her face. She then saw Shadow Dark and Shadow Lightning, then shrugged.

"What is Dash doing here?" Asked Jazz.

"Was taken for breading," told Danny, "but no one is breading anyone right?"

"Right," lied Shadow Lightning crossing his fingers.

"It was nice meeting you all, we better have our half of the bargain right Shadow Lightning," smiled Shadow Dark.

"Right," agreed Shadow Lightning.

"Yeah, and Shadow Dark, there are some things that we should talk about right now," told Danny with a smile.

"Oh right, I guess that won't be happening now, you've got your life and I've got mine," shrugged Shadow Dark.

"Exactly where I was going at, still friends?" Smiled Danny putting his hand in front.

"The best," smiled Shadow Dark as she shook Danny's hand.

"You know, you can give me a last one," shrugged Danny, "at least to say 'good-bye.'"

"Sure thing," smirked Shadow Dark.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Jazz.

"You'll see," smiled Shadow Lightning.

Shadow Dark stepped closer to Danny quickly grabbing his face with both hands and gave him a deep kiss on the lips as Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's jaws dropped. They kissed on bottom and top lip, which lasted for seconds and then separated. Shadow Dark winked and then she and Shadow Lightning changed into shadows and left out the portal. Danny kept his smile with his arms crossed.

"She was your girlfriend?" Shocked Jazz.

"She was, but then again, it's time for us to move on," shrugged Danny, "but it was great while our dates lasted."

"You two broke up because of the morphing thing?" Asked Tucker.

"No, it was because I went soft," told Danny as he left upstairs.

"She better," glared Sam in jealousy.

"Did I miss something?" Asked Dash in confusion as everyone rolled their eyes and left upstairs, "what? Did I miss something?"


	13. Epilogue: An evil eye

**Ok, here's the Epilogue to this story. I hope you liked my story. Review please!!**

Sam, Tucker, and Danny were finally alone. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny with a glare and crossed arms.

"So Danny, why didn't you tell us you were a morphed version of Danny and Shadow Phantom?" Asked Sam.

"At first, I needed to get to know you first, at least Shadow Phantom did and then I was afraid you'd be mad at me for not telling," admitted Danny, "I'm sorry."

"Well, he does have a point about the Shadow Phantom part," shrugged Tucker.

"No more secrets right Danny," glared Sam.

"Promise, and I'm not double-crossing on that," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, besides, just because you're a double personality, doesn't change the fact that you're Danny Fenton," smiled Tucker.

"Oh, I wouldn't be sure about that, I'm still Shadow Phantom," smirked Danny.

"Yep, the one that won't double-cross us," said Tucker.

"I wouldn't be sure about that," Asked Danny in a deep voice as his friends blinked and he smiled, "got cha."

"Very funny Danny," laughed Sam as Tucker laughed with his friends.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks, you comin?" Asked Tucker as he and Sam went downstairs.

"In a minute guys," said Danny as he went to his computer where you see Vlad's website, "let's see anything about your sister Vladdy."

You see a screen pop up with a picture of an old woman with some fainted gray hair. You see Danny smirk as he typed some stuff and puts it as a link to an email. He puts an email address that is sent to a Shadow Website. He clicks "send" and smiles with dignity.

"Have a good time having a breaded sister V-man," smiled Danny with an evil look on his face, "I maybe in Fenton's body, but I'm still Shadow Phantom."

"Danny what's taking you so long?!" Complained Sam.

"Who has a family, friends, and a city to protect," said Danny, "coming guys!!"


End file.
